hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
5000 Atlantic hurricane season
The 5000 Atlantic hurricane season is the 5000th season of hurricanes. The season is currently in session. Season details *Haimaica formed on December 31, the earliest date for a cyclone to form. **Haimaica was admitted in the 4999 Atlantic hurricane season, but since the deadline was November 30, Haimaica was introduced into the 5000 season anyway, *January was unusually extremely active, with Andrea, Barry, Chantal, Darwin, Eria, and Felin forming in the range between January 3-20 **Andrea formed on January 3rd, activated as a 55 mph tropical storm **Andrea became the earliest hurricane alive on January 4, beating Alvin of the 3956 Atlantic hurricane season **Andrea intensified into a 120 mph major hurricane on January 6, becoming the strongest, earliest and only major hurricane in January. The strongest major hurricane record was later broken by Chantal 6 days later **Barry was the least living tropical cyclone on record, forming and dying 15 minutes later. Barry was also the earliest second tropical cyclone in a season, forming January 6, beating Benson (2066 season) by a month and 3 weeks **Chantal became the earliest 3rd storm to form ever, forming on the day of January 7 **Chantal became a hurricane on January 8, the third earliest hurricane ever in a season **Chantal intensified to a 155 mph Cat 4 hurricane on the late night of January 9, becoming the strongest major hurricane, breaking Andrea's record which was set 3 days ago and it was also the strongest Category 4 hurricane ever, as it had 901 mbar **Chantal became the most costliest hurricane to ever hit in a season; it was immediately retired on January 18 as it hit Florida, Georgia, South/North Carolina, Virginia, Delaware, Rhode Island, Maryland, and the rest of the eastern coast of the US (including New York) **Darwin was the earliest 4th storm to form in a season, forming January 9 **Darwin was one of only 2 storms to survive crossing through the middle of a major hurricane (Major Hurricane was Chantal) **Darwin made landfall on the coast of Newfoundland as a weak major hurricane, becoming the first major hurricane landfall on Newfoundland. Only Felin was able to set the record again **Eria was the first hurricane to make landfall in South America in 650 years. The last hurricane was Hurricane Negative. Eria was also the earliest 5th storm to form in a season **Eria/Ash was the first Atlantic/Pacific crossover storm in 2500 years. The last storm was Clan/Mitchell **Felin was the first 190 mph hurricane since 2500 ***Felin had the strongest landfall of a hurricane in the US since Camille in 1969. Storms Hurricane Andrea On January 2, a serious storm rushed off the coast of Northwest Africa. Along 72-78 degrees F, it struggled to become a Tropical Depression on the 3rd. The waters began to warm slightly, with shear at 10 knots. The depression became Tropical Storm Andrea at 11:59 PM January 3. Andrea was nearly destroyed as shear increased to a rapid speed of 55 knots (65 mph). Andrea entered the Gulf Stream on January 5, rapidly intensifying into a hurricane later that day. Andrea continued to intensify until it's peak of 125 mph (205 km/h). Hurricane Haimaica Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Darwin Hurricane Eria Hurricane Felin Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Harry Tropical Storm Ida Season effects Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season